charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitelighters
Bestowed with the responsibility to guide Good Witches and protect them from harm, Whitelighters were once human in life but called to Magic by the Elders for their immense acts of goodness. They are offered the opportunity to become guardians of Good Witches and protectors of all that is Good. Most often, they are also asked to protect and nurture future Whitelighters so they can fulfil their intended destinies as agents of Good Magic. : Acting as Guardian Angels to their charges, Whitelighters watch over those they are meant to protect, often assigned to them by the Elders, and protect them from the forces of evil. Having the ability to both Sense their charges and hear their calls, a Whitelighter can teleport to their charge via Orbing and offer them help or guidance whatever the situation be. : A Whitelighter also is gifted with the ability to Heal his or her charges when they are injured; normally, a Whitelighter is supposed to only heal a charge if they were wounded in a struggle against evil, but certain exceptions can be made, where Whitelighters will heal their charges whatever the cause. Natural Enemies and Weaknesses Since they are the non-fighting, pacifist type that tend to shy away from physical conflicts with evil, leaving it to their Wiccan charges, these Angelic Beings have only two naturals enemies and one weakness; all linked together: Darklighters A powerful breed of evil that prey upon Whitelighters and seduce young women, Darklighters are the direct opposite of Whitelighters, that use their Black Orbing ability combined with their Touch of Death to seek out and destroy the Angelic Beings. : They also possess black crossbows that shoot poison-tipped arrows that are lethal to Whitelighters. These arrows are a Whitelighter's greatest threat, depositing a poison that works slowly through a Whitelighter's blood, killing them slowly and painfully. Having the arrow removed and the wound healed by another Whitelighter is the only way to prevent death. Trackers More insidious and powerful than average Darklighters, Trackers are harder to kill as they are unaffected by those means used to dispose of Darklighters. With their distinctive markings, Trackers pick off weak Whitelighters to help thin the ranks of good. : The Tracker will never give up once it has a Whitelighter in it's sights. The only chance for the survival depends on vanquishing the Tracker. Magical Hybrids Although long forbidden by the Elders, Whitelighters sometimes develop relationships with their charges, relationships that result in a love for one another. In love, the Whitelighter and charge express their feeling for one another and conceive a magical child. This has happened on two separate occassions, resulting in magical hybrids, known as Whitelighter-Witches, to be born: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell After watching over the Charmed Ones for many years, Leo Wyatt, Whitelighter assigned to guide the Halliwell sisters, developed a bond with Piper Halliwell, and the two eventually attempted to marry using a Handfasting, but the Elders found out and removed Leo from Piper's life. However, he was later returned to Piper and the two eventually married and had a magical son, Wyatt, considered to be a Twice Blessed Child because of the union between witch and Whitelighter. The two lovers later had another magical son, Christopher. Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell Years before Piper and Leo fell in love, Piper's mother, Patty Halliwell, fell in love with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. But this relationship developed while Patty was still married to the father of her children, Victor Bennett. The two expressed their love for one another and Patty became pregnant with a baby the kept hidden from the Elders and everyone else that they knew, choosing to give the baby to a nun at a Cathedral. This daughter, Paige eventually was brought together with her sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell after the death of Prue Halliwell and reconstituted the Power of Three. Anne and Avery Marks Around the same time Paige was born, a British witch, Anne fell in love with her Whitelighter, Avery Marks and they gave birth to a powerful Whitelighter-Witch known as Simon Marks. After he learned of Paige Matthews, he sought to marry her so that they could become an ultimate power couple. Paige refused his advances, as she was with Henry Mitchell and she sent Simon back to England. Tips For Future Whitelighters Written by Leo Wyatt to his sons, fearing that he may not be around to see his children grow up, Leo found a blank page in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows offering advice to Wyatt and Christopher, it read: Tips for Future Whitelighters To my sons, Wyatt and Chris. Here is some information to assist and guide you in the discovery of your new found powers. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. Good luck... When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. Don't worry, Whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, whatever it is. Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. Always remember your family is just as important as your calling. If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. Know that love is the key to your healing hands. Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good inside of you. Love, Dad Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Breeds Category:All Seasons